1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to setting operational modes on communication devices, such as whether a call to a cell phone should trigger a ringer, whether a Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi transceiver should be activated, whether a reply message should be automatically provided in response to an incoming communication, and/or whether information about the location of the communication device should automatically be provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, such as smart cell phones, may offer their users a broad variety of operational mode settings. These can include, for example, settings relating to whether and how incoming phone calls should be announced, whether a Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth transceiver should be activated, whether replies should automatically be sent in response to incoming communications, and/or whether information about the location of a mobile communication device should automatically be provided.
Settings which a user chooses may not be appropriate for all circumstances. For example, a user may want a ringer disabled while in a meeting, but not while working in the office. Similarly, a user may want a Wi-Fi transceiver enabled while at an airport, but not while driving.
The circumstances which can warrant a change in operational mode settings can vary widely. When multiplied by the number of operational mode settings and the number of possible different circumstances, both the number and frequency of operational mode changes which a user must make to keep his communication device optimized may be very substantial. The burden and complexity of constantly maintaining this optimization can dissuade many users from doing so, thus reducing the effectiveness which their communication device might otherwise have.